High voltage fuses are commonly employed in industrial applications, including but not limited to buildings and facilities, transmission lines, and the like. High voltage fuses may be implemented as cartridge fuses that are configured for connection to other electrical components by additional attachments at the cartridge ends. A shortcoming associated with such fuses is that are susceptible to damage during assembly and can be difficult to inspect for quality control after assembly.
Additionally, high voltage fuses are generally not well-adapted for implementation within vehicles. For example, high voltage fuses that are designed for use in buildings and facilities may not be adapted for exposure to fog, road salt, and/or other weather-related conditions. Furthermore, while high voltage fuses used in buildings and facilities may remain stationary, fuses deployed in vehicles may be subject to varying vibrations and other forces while the vehicle is in motion.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.